


It Happened Slowly

by Cakesandwaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Trans Female Character, transgender sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Summary: It happened so slowly Dean barley noticed it, but when his little brother put on a pair of heels, he had to ask. What was going on.





	It Happened Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms only please. (I wrote this at 1:00 a.m., please be nice).

Dean could barley notice the difference in Sams style that morning. Same flannel shirt, long hair, blue jeans, and beat up shoes. However, Dean couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Yep, something was off. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

It was when Castiel commented about how nice Sam looked, that Dean almost lost his mind. He could not pin the difference for the life of him. 

It was the same the next day. Sams style has changed so slightly that Dean couldn’t tell what was wrong. 

As the month went by the changes were so frequent, that Dean stopped trying to find them. The only obvious thing that he noticed though, was Sams flinch and awkward smile when referred to ask a guy. He had his suspicions. 

It wasn’t till a rainy Tuesday morning that Dean found out what was going on. Surprisingly, it was Cas that even started the conversation.  
“Do you have an issue with Sam?”  
“What? Why would you think that?”  
The stare Cas was giving him was uncomfortable.  
“I see...” after that Cas had wandered away, leaving Dean with more questions than answers.  
It was then, Sam walked in. Wearing, was that lipstick? Yeah, that’s lipstick alright.  
Deans eyebrows shot up into his hair line at the sight of Sams new look. A beautiful, black knee length skirt, a soft silky looking blouse, and shiny black heels adorned Sans figure.  
As Sam met Deans gazed, he squirmed uncomfortably.  
“Sam, what are you wearing?” The way Sam shrunk in on himself made Dean more concerned for his brother.  
“I’m wearing what makes me feel comfortable. I...I’ve always felt better, with more feminine things...” Sams confession left Deans mind reeling. What was he saying?  
“Sam, you’re my brother and I love you, but-“ Sams flinch and pained expression made Dean stop mid sentence.  
Sam opened on closed his mouth a few times before he wet his lips and muttered something.  
“I didn’t quite catch that Sam, you mind repeating?”  
“I said…that I’m not...you’re brother.” It shouldn’t have been possible for Sam to shrink that far into himself.  
“What do you mean Sammy?”  
“I mean that...I’ve never felt comfortable as a guy...I feel like a girl.”  
Dean stayed silent for a good minute or two, letting this sink in. Castiels earlier words beginning to make sense.  
“Are you saying, that you, want to be a girl?”  
“No, I am a girl. On the inside. It’s just, uh, my body doesn’t match? Yeah, that’s it. My body doesn’t match. I’m a female.”  
Dean could feel himself nod in understanding.  
“Ok. How do we make your body match who you are on the inside?” The way Sam paused, and then smiled, made all the confusion worth it. After all, Sam was his little sister.


End file.
